Je suis absolue
by Khida
Summary: Quand Kuroko Testuya, jeune homme en apparence banal entre au collège Teiko, il ne s'attendait pas à intéresser tout de suite l'étrange personnage qu'était Akashi Seijuro. Et encore moins à ce qui allait l'attendre...
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis absolue.**

En premier bonjour à tous, je débute ma première fanfiction, j'ai plus l'habitude de m'occuper de fictions originales mais celle ci m'obsède littéralement ! Avant tout chose, je tiens à préciser que ça sera un **récit Yaoi** avec comme  pairing Kuroko / Seijuro essentiellement. Vous connaissez l'histoire, les personnes ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, pour le moment tout du moins.

Ce récit peut peut-être vous paraitre étrange dans la chronologie, pour faire court, Akashi n'est pas celui qui a découvert et enseigner le basket à Kuroko. L'équipe de Seirin sera également là dans les prochain chapitre, mais les membres ainsi que Kagami seront au collège afin d'être à la même époque que la Génération des miracles. Concernant le rating, il y aura des scènes olé olé mais beaucoup plus tard, ce n'est pas d'actualité mais je met quand même le rating max par précaution. Du coup, je compte garder le côté très sadique et dominant d'Akashi, Kuroko sera légèrement moins soumis que dans l'animé (Oui j'ai vu que l'animé pour l'instant !)

Hum quoi d'autre, certaines scènes de ce premier chapitre sont assez proches de certaines de l'animé, mais c'est uniquement pour le premier chapitre, je souhaitais garder une base avant de faire évoluer tout ces beaux gens !

Je vous souhaites bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je me suis relu mais il est possible et même très probable que des fautes s'y soient glissées illégalement, soyez indulgents !

.

.

 **Premier chapitre** : Commencement

Il était encore tôt quand Kuroko Testuya sortit de chez lui, plongé dans un livre. Son visage inexpressif et concentré ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, il débutait la première année du collège à l'établissement Teiko. Bien qu'étant une école très réputée, notamment pour son équipe de Basket-ball, Kuroko l'avait choisi par hasard, étant proche de l'endroit où il vivait avec ses parents. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son dos et le fis maudire ce début de mois d'Avril. Il remonta légèrement l'écharpe bleu sur son menton et continua à avancer vers son collège. Les allées étaient plutôt encombrées pour ce début de matinée, les personnes s'agitaient déjà dans tous les sens, se bousculant les uns aux autres. Mais Kuroko évoluait entre les personnes sans difficulté, ne quittant pas des yeux son livre. Personne ne semblait le remarquer ou bien étaient-ils tous trop occuper à vaquer à leurs occupations matinales.

Toujours est-il qu'après une dizaine de minutes de marche, Kuroko se retrouva en face d'une immense allée entourée d'arbres. Un peu plus loin, un très grand bâtiment de plusieurs étages surplombait ce paysage. D'ici, il pouvait apercevoir un dojo, un terrain de tennis, une piscine et différents bâtiments qui devaient servir aux sports collectifs tels que le Handball ou le Basket-ball, entres autres. Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre ce but, il se dressait un mur quasiment infranchissable composait d'une foule importante, se tassant autour des différents stands afin de pouvoir rejoindre des clubs ou des activités péri-scolaires. Chaque personne qui passait devant lui se retrouvait avec une quinzaine de prospectus dans les mains, et se retrouvait confronter à deux clubs minimms qui se battaient pour savoir où est ce qu'il irait. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Kuroko, après un énième regard vide, replongeant dans sa lecture, il avança devant lui. Étrangement personne ne le remarqua, ni ne vient l'embarquer de force pour rejoindre un club. Il passa entre les mailles du filet humain sans difficultés.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas réellement choisi à quel club s'inscrire, bien que la question ne se posait pas vraiment. Il adorait littéralement le Basket-ball mais n'avait pour le moment pas d'ambition pour rejoindre un club. Il se renseignerait par prudence avant de mettre le pied quelque part. Depuis que son ami d'enfance et lui s'étaient séparés, Kuroko avait perdu une petite étincelle pour jouer. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il rêvait de pouvoir retourner sur le terrain et affronter son ami dans un tournoi, comme ils se l'étaient promis.

Kuroko sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva devant un grand tableau avec les listes d'élèves ainsi que leurs classes respectives. Il survola rapidement la liste avant de tomber sur son nom. Kuroko Tetsuya. Classe 1-B. Sans étonnement, il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait personne dans cette nouvelle classe, aucun nom lui semblait familier. Il remarqua au coin de l'œil un adulte, surement un professeur ou un personnel de l'établissement se dirigeait dans sa direction et en profita pour demander sa route.

-Excusez moi, où se trouve la…

L'homme passa devant lui sans le remarquer, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Kuroko soupira légèrement et se mit en recherche de sa salle de classe tout seul. Bien qu'étant doté d'un sens de l'orientation assez limité, il finit par trouver sa salle de classe au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il en avait profité pour jeter un léger coup d'œil aux terrains de Basket, très curieux de nature. Arrivé à sa salle de classe, il remarqua qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il s'installa à la dernière rangée, à côté de la fenêtre et patienta. Les élèves entraient les uns après les autres, sans lui faire attention. Un garçon avait même faillit s'asseoir sur lui, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'un étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus et à l'air impassible, occupait déjà l'espace. Il sourit légèrement aux excuses vagues et désordonnés du garçon, qui partit s'installer à l'autre bout de la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard quand le professeur entra dans la classe, il ne restait qu'une place libre à sa droite, sur la rangée professeur balaya la salle de son regard, avant de prendre un air embarrassé.

-Hum, il semblerait qu'il y ait deux personnes absentes. Je vais faire l'appel, asseyez vous.

Le professeur appela un à un les élèves, relevant la tête à chaque fois quand une main se levait, afin de se familiariser avec ses nouveaux élèves.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya ? Apella t'il en levant le tête.

Kuroko leva la main calmement. Mais le professeur regardait dans toutes les directions sauf la sienne.

\- Absent ? Bon je le mar…

-Je suis là, monsieur, dit Kuroko en se levant de sa chaise. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, l'incompréhension dans leurs regards. Ils se posaient tous la même question, y compris le professeur : Depuis quand diable cet élève était-il ici ? Ils étaient persuadés d'avoir vu deux places vides. Confus, le professeur nota sa présence sur son cahier et continua d'appeler les élèves chacun leur tour.

-Daiki Aomine ? Le professeur fouilla la classe des yeux consciencieusement afin de ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Mais l'élève semblait définitivement pas là. « Bon, prenez la troisième page du livre, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui le... »

Kuroko relâcha son attention et posa ses yeux sur la vaste étendue de nuages au dessus de sa tête. Et c'est dans ses pensées qu'il passa le reste de la matinée.

 _XXXXXX_

Daiki Aomine dormait paisiblement sur le toit avant qu'une furie ne vienne lui crier dessus, d'une voix aiguë et particulièrement furax.

« Dai-chan, tu es sérieux ! Sécher le premier jour ! » Tu m'avais promis de te tenir à carreaux » râla la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel, sifflant un vague « galère » entre ses lèvres. L'expression de la jeune fille se transforma en quelques instants en un visage calme et presque angélique.

« Dai-chan, je t'ai fais un bento aujourd'hui »

Le dit Dai-chan pâlit, jusqu'à devenir blanc. C'est définitif, son amie d'enfance, Satsuki Momoi, voulait sa mort. Il n'allait même pas survivre à une seule journée de collège.

 _XXXXXX_

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Kuroko avait commencé les cours et avait prit l'habitude d'avoir une petite routine plutôt plaisante. Le matin, il arrivait un peu plus tôt à l'école et passait son temps à la bibliothèque, il avait rejoint le comité de la bibliothèque de Teiko. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en réalité, mais il se plaisait dans cet grand endroit calme et le seul soucis était peut-être ses camarades de classes, qui n'étaient pas très futés en plus d'être entrer dans l'âge ingrat de la puberté. Mais comme on ne le remarquait pas la plupart du temps, il était relativement tranquille. Il avait même réussi à avoir l'autorisation de s'entrainer le soir dans le vieux gymnase derrière l'école. Bon il s'avérait que son professeur et son père avait étudié au même endroit, ce qui avait aidé pas mal les choses. Du coup, il avait le droit d'y aller le soir tant qu'il n'y restait pas trop tard et que ces notes ne descendait pas.

Jouer au Basket était vraiment un plaisir pour lui, même s'il était loin d'être un très bon joueur. Il n'avait finalement pas pu rejoindre le club de Basket, ayant échoué aux tests d'entrée. On lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était trop mauvais pour rejoindre ne serait ce que le troisième groupe, et que même s'il y était, il ne l'améliorerait pas. Il avait garder son air impassible, mais au fond de lui, il était blessé. Il n'avait certes pas le talent des personnes présentes dans le premier groupe de Basket, mais il aimait jouer. Toujours est-il que ça n'était pas suffisant pour être bon. Les titulaires qu'ils avaient entraperçus étaient quasiment tous des premières années, ce qui était très rare. On parlait d'eux comme étant des monstres. D'ailleurs, un certain Aomine Daiki dans sa classe, Voila pourquoi tous les soirs, il venait s'entrainer ici. L'endroit était assez isolé pour qu'il soit tranquille. Puis il ignorait pourquoi, mais les élèves semblaient avoir peur de venir dans le coin. Il releva les yeux de son bento et les posa sur le ciel bleu, pensif. Il était venu sur le toit de l'établissement pendant la pause du midi, afin de manger dans un silence courbatures le firent légèrement grimacer, même en s'entrainent seul, il arrivait à s'épuiser.

Il finit paisiblement son repas avant de se relever. Il avait du boulot à la bibliothèque, de la paperasse. Mais il appréciait beaucoup la bibliothécaire même si elle ne le remarquait pas souvent. Du coup, ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui donner un coup de main pendant son temps libre. La bibliothèque était calme, il n'y avait aucun élève en ce vendredi, se croyant déjà en week-end, d'autres devaient s'entrainer dans leurs clubs respectifs. Il se plongea rapidement dans son travail, espérant finir assez tôt pour aller manger un milkshake à la vanille en rentrant. Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était plongé dans les documents quand il entendit des bruits de pas, puis la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Il releva un instant la tête pour observer les deux arrivants et resta perplexe quelques secondes devant le duo assez inhabituel devant lui. Il y avait deux hommes, surement le même âge que lui ou peut-être plus vieux. L'un était très grand avec des lunettes et des cheveux verts, portant dans sa main une babiole alors que son compère était beaucoup plus petit, les cheveux rouges. Kuroko les reconnu assez rapidement comme faisant partit des prodigieux premières années qui avaient fais parler d'eux au club de Basket. Le plus petit, bien qu'étant première année, était déjà vice-chef et apparemment il y avait des bruits qui couraient, comme quoi il ne tarderait pas à être capitaine de l'équipe de Basket de qui était étonnant pour un première année, si tôt dans l'année en plus.

Il ne se souvenait plus des noms des deux joueurs, ne les ayant pas approchés et les jalousant secrètement. Bien qu'étant tenté d'écouter leur conversation, Kuroko se retient et se pencha silencieusement vers ses dossiers afin de continuer son travail. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas croisé son regard. Il se figea en rencontrant ces yeux hétérochromatiques, passant de son œil rouge à sont œil gauche jaune et orange. L'esprit de Kuroko se brouilla un instant en apercevant ce regard intransigeant et froid. Mais il y avait encore plus étonnant.

« Il m'a vu » pensa Kuroko en état de choc. Cela peut paraître étrange pour une autre personne, mais jamais personne ne l'avait remarqué dans une pièce. Son manque de présence le rendait complètement invisible au reste du monde « Mais cet homme m'a vu directement ».

Pendant qu'il était resté à l'état figé, regardant l'homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux étrangement effrayant, les deux hommes s'étaient déplacés et étaient passés à moins d'un mètre de lui. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne lui avait même pas jeté un coup d'oeil. Il se leva rapidement le plus silencieusement possible et se faufila à l'extérieur.

 _XXXXXX_

Akashi Seijuro cherchait calmement un livre scolaire sur le japonnais moderne lorsque Shintaro Midorima commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience. Mais il n'osait pas exprimer son mécontentement de se faire trainer partout par Akashi. Il tenait à la vie, le jeune homme en face de lui, bien qu'étant petit, dégageait une autorité naturelle qui vous empêche de le contredire. Midorima n'avait pas honte de le dire, Akashi était définitivement effrayant.

Akashi prit son livre et se retourna légèrement pour observer l'adolescent de tout à l'heure. Il avait été surpris une seconde devant cette étrange personne, qui se semblait pas posséder la moindre aura de présence. Il remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'était plus là, pourtant il ne l'avait quitté du regard que quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Midorima.

\- Shintaro, je veux que tu me trouves toutes les informations que tu peux sur le gamin qui était assis à la table tout à l'heure , sans faute.

Midorima le regarda étrangement comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou.

-Mais Akashi, on est seul depuis qu'on est entré ici…

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe de réflexion puis un sourire étrange et légèrement sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Intéressant_.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonjour, je postes rapidement le deuxième chapitre afin que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de cette histoire. J'essaierai également de répondre à tous les reviews que je reçois. Au niveau de la parution, je penses me tenir à un par semaine, sauf en ce moment où je ne dors pas pour écrire. Quand je vous dis que ça m'obsédé.

JuriiGothic : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire. Je ne prends pas ombrage de ton commentaire, effectivement je n'avais pas vu que ce passage avait sauté à l'édition, et je t'en remercie pour l'info. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira tout autant.

.

.

 **Chapitre :** Ne me contredis pas !

Akashi Seijuro se tenait devant l'équipe de Basket-ball, l'air impassible. Une aura écrasante et autoritaire flottait autour de lui, forçant les joueurs en face de lui à baisser les yeux.

-Vous êtes pitoyables. Quinze tours de terrains. Les deux derniers sont de corvées nettoyage pendant un mois.

Etrangement, Akashi était d'une humeur irascible depuis quatre jours. Il avait cherché partout, demandé à plusieurs élèves dans chaque classe si un jeune homme aux cheveux bleues et à l'air vide était passé par là, mais personne n'était capable de se souvenir de lui ou de ne serait ce que placer un nom sur ce visage. Et Akashi n'aimait pas les échecs. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que cette personne arrivait à rester mystérieuse et à lui échapper, le rendait de plus en plus curieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux possibilités immenses que ce genre d'aptitude pourrait servir à son équipe. Il voulait se convaincre que s'il était aussi obsédé par le bleuté, c'était uniquement pour sa futur utilité dans l'équipe. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait lui tomber dessus et qu'il allait rejoindre l'équipe. On ne disait pas « non » à Akashi Seijuro.

Aujourd'hui, à l'entrainement, le deuxième et troisième groupe s'étaient montrés particulièrement dissipés lors de son absence de courte durée. Il les avait retrouvé flemmardant sur le terrain. Même l'équipe de titulaire s'engueulaient joyeusement sur un sujet futile et inadapté à l'entrainement. Atsushi Murasakibara s'avança, un paquet de chips dans les mains.

-Mais Aka-chin, j'ai faim, je ne peux pas courir…

Il se figea soudainement, une chips à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et le paquet. Akashi était bien la seule personne capable d'effrayer le géant aux cheveux violets, et cela sans rien dire. Ce dernier le regarda, d'un œil impassible, jouant machinalement avec une paire de ciseaux.

« Depuis quand Aka-chin a une paire de ciseaux dans les mains... » se demanda Murasakibara, son instinct de survie étant partit en même temps que son argent de poches qu'il dépensait allégrement dans ses friandises.

Le froid crée par la situation semblait s'épaissir autour des joueurs. Tous semblait attendre une fin sanglante et tragique à cette intércation.

\- Atsushi, trente tours. Tout de suite !

Sans élever la voix, tous les joueurs, y compris Aomine et Midorima se dépêchèrent de quitter le gymnase, ne souhaitant pas rester avec ce tyran. Qui était d'ailleurs devenu leur capitaine, deux jours plutôt. Chose excessivement rare pour un première année, mais il arrivait sans mal à se faire respecter. Personne n'osait le contredire.

Akashi soupira et s'en alla vers le vestiaire pour se changer.

 _XXXXX_

Kuroko se dirigeait vers le vieux gymnase d'un pas calme. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils restaient tous les soirs après les cours, s'entrainer. Sa rencontre quelques jours plutôt avec les deux membres de l'équipe titulaire de Teiko lui revenait sans cesse en tête, l'empêchant de se concentrer en journée sur ses cours. Mais les professeurs ne remarquaient jamais quand il s'assoupit ou quand il n'écoutait pas. Un point positif à son manque flagrant de présence. Il avait discrètement espionné leur entrainement, et leur différence de niveau le rendait revanchard. Il aurait aimé être à leur place et pouvoir jouer. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très jaloux, ni très envieux mais il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Arrivé dans le gymnase, désert comme d'habitude, il se changea rapidement dans un coin pour mettre sa tenue de sport. Il commença à s'échauffer légèrement, oubliant complétement les évènements de ces derniers jours pour se concentrer sur le moment. Il aimait particulièrement ces soirées, bien qu'il regrettait parfois de devoir s'entraîner seul. L'échauffement terminé, il ramassa la balle par terre et commença par dribbler, avant de tenter un panier. Ce qui fut un échec, le ballon toucha le panneau, sans toucher le cerceau. Kuroko soupira légèrement avant de recommencer encore et quand il allait tenter un énième panier, la porte du gymnase grinça et s'ouvrit doucement. Kuroko, prit par surprise, laissa s'échapper le ballon, ratant sa cible de deux mètres. Il dirigea son regard vers la personne qui venait le déranger pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité.

Il reconnut rapidement Aomine Daiki, un gars de sa classe et accessoirement joueur titulaire de Basket. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais discuté avec lui. Il observa le géant aux cheveux bleues et à la peau mate s'avancer un peu vers le terrain. À première vue, il ne semblait pas à l'aise de rentrer dans le gymnase, il semblait alerte, près à déguerpir aux moindres évènements étranges. L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, ses yeux étaient posaient sur le ballon que Kuroko avait lâché un peu plus tôt. C'est avec un certain amusement que Kuroko l'observa regarder dans tous les coins à la rechercher de la personne -ou de la chose- qui s'amusait avec le ballon. Aomine s'avança vers le ballon avant de le prendre et de le lancer dans le panier. Le ballon rentra tout droit, sans toucher le cerceau. Il le rattrapa et le garda sous le bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire. Aomine était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un jouer pourtant, quand il était passé devant le gymnase pour rentrer chez lui. Il se remémora les rumeurs que lui avait proférés Momoi au sujet d'un fantôme qui jouait la nuit au vieux gymnase. Un frisson glacé parcouru son échine.

Kuroko décida de ce moment pour annoncer sa présence.

-Excuse moi, peux tu me rendre mon ballon s'il te plait ?

Aomine sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix.

-Putain, tu m'as fais peur, je croyais que c'était un fantôme.

L'homme regarda Kuroko comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Un air perplexe se dessina sur son visage,alors qu'il dévisageait le plus petit.

-Heu, t'es qui ? Demanda t-il finalement d'un air peu intelligent.

-Nous sommes dans la même classe, Aomine-kum , répondit Kuroko, un peu blasé. Il était toujours un peu étonné que les gens ne le remarquaient pas. Alors que ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble en cours.

Aomine se reprit assez rapidement, bien qu'il ne croyait pas sur parole le bleuté. Pouvait-on réellement être dans la même classe qu'un gars, sans qu'il se souvienne de lui. Il lui tendit néanmoins la main afin de se présenter, bien qu'il était le seul apparemment à pas connaître l'identité de l'autre.

-Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko s'avança avant de serrer la main qu'il lui était présentée. Il fut étonné de sentir la poigne ferme et assuré du plus grand. Il pouvait ressentir la force dans ses mains, plus généralement il sentait une aura impressionnante se dégager de cet homme. Quelque chose de féroce et de puissant, mais en même temps quelque chose qui le rassurait et le mettait en confiance. Un vrai paradoxe.

-Kuroko Testuya, enchanté.

-Et que fais tu ici, Kuroko-kun ? Demanda Aomine en lui tendant le ballon.

-Je m'entraine, répondit calmement le bleuté

-Ah, tu es dans quel groupe ? Je ne penses t'avoir jamais vu aux entrainements. Il est rare de voir des joueurs restaient aussi tard pour s'entrainer. Même nous, on ne le fais pas.

Kuroko haussa les épaules avant de répondre doucement qu'il n'était dans aucune équipe. Aomine marqua un temps d'arrêt face à cette réponse inattendu, se demandant pourquoi une personne qui semblait autant aimer le basket, et allant jusqu'à s'entrainer tard le soir, ne faisait pas partit de l'équipe de Basket de Teiko. Alors qu'il était plutôt du genre feignant, à minimiser ses actions pour pas se fatiguer, Aomine se sentit motivé rien que par la présence et le ténacité du plus jeune.

\- Puis-je m'entrainer avec toi dans ce cas ?

Kuroko hocha la tête, surpris par la demande et en même temps, il ressentait une certaine joie à partager ces moments de solitude avec quelqu'un. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres avant de se mettre au boulot.

 _XXXXX_

Akashi était assis devant son bureau, réfléchissant aux derniers évènements. Quand il regardait son équipe actuelle, il ressentait un manque quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas exactement à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait d'excellents joueurs, mais il n'y avait aucune cohésion entre eux. C'est à peine s'ils s'entendaient. C'était des talents individuels, et c'était son devoir de faire en sorte de ressortir le meilleur de chacun de ces joueurs.

L'image du bleuté lui revient à l'esprit, le renvoyant à son échec à le retrouver. Il se leva avant de se placer devant une étagère remplie de trophées.

-Prépare toi, j'arrive , dit-il doucement pour lui même.

 _XXXXX_

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Kuroko. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever. Il se sentait reposé et étrangement heureux. Bien qu'étant de nature très peu sociable, Kuroko avait accroché de suite avec Aomine. Les deux s'étaient promis de se rejoindre au gymnase après le Week-end afin de pouvoir s'entrainer encore ensemble. Étrangement, Kuroko ne s'était pas sentit à inférieur à Aomine, malgré qu'il soit d'un niveau tout à fait différent du sien. Au contraire, il lui avait donné des conseils afin de s'améliorer. Bien qu'il est encore tôt pour le dire, Kuroko nouait une relation avec lui qui ressemblait fortement à un début d'amitié. Il était un peu plus de 9 heures quand il décida à se bouger de son lit. Il avait prévu de faire un petit tour à l'extérieur, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps cette semaine, et accessoirement de se prendre un milkshake à la vanille. Rien qu'à l'idée, il salivait !

Dans la salle de bain, il jeta un regard à son miroir et soupira face au désastre que représentait ces cheveux au réveil. Ils étaient en pagaille, relevait sur sa tête comme un hérisson. Il jeta un regard circonspect à son reflet. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'aspect d'un joueur de basket-ball. Il était petit pour son âge, à peine plus qu'1m55 et très fin. Il tâta ses biceps inexistants avant de hausser les épaules et se diriger sous la douche.

Sa toilette terminée, il descendit en bas afin de prendre une rapide collation. Ses parents devaient déjà être partis au travail à cette heure. Il ne les voyait pas très souvent en ce moment, mais il comprenait parfaitement que leur travail leur prenait beaucoup de temps. Sa collation avalée, il sortit de la maison afin de flemmarder dans les rues.

Il se dirigeait vers son cher milkshake quand au détour d'une allée, il entendit une altercation plutôt violente. De nature curieuse et un peu justicier sur les bords, Kuroko se dirigea vers l'origine des bruits. Il se retrouva pas loin d'un terrain de basket où deux groupes s'étaient formés. Il remarqua un groupe de jeunes, un peu plus jeune que lui, d'un ou deux ans et un autre, beaucoup plus grand.

« Surement des lycéens » pensa Kuroko. Le groupe des plus jeunes semblaient se faire disputer par les autres. Aux éclats de voix, Kuroko compris rapidement que les lycéens voulaient le terrain alors que les jeunes jouaient dessus un peu plus tôt. Ils se montraient clairement menaçant et moqueurs envers les plus jeunes. Kuroko, qui n'aimait ni la violence, ni l'injustice allait s'interposait quand un géant aux cheveux rouges surgit derrière lui en courant.

« Hé vous ! Laissez leur le terrain ! »

Les lycéens se tournèrent directement vers l'inconnu, l'air menaçant.

« T'es qui toi ? Casse toi! »

Kuroko sentait venir la catastrophe, vu l'allure des personnes en face de lui, ils allaient certainement en venir au main. Il s'approcha silencieusement du groupe.

\- Que dites vous d'un 6 contre 6 pour la garde du terrain ?

Les personnes se tournèrent vers lui, le remarquant à l'instant.

-Et tu penses pouvoir nous vaincre microbe ? Très bien, jouons.

Le rouge se tourna vers lui, et lui lança un sourire en lui tendant la main.

-Taiga Kagami, toi ?

-Kuroko Testuya, répondit ce dernier avant de se placer avec les plus jeunes, qui étaient clairement terrifiés. »Bien un match en dix points, le perdant part sans embrouille »

Les lycéens ricanèrent avant de se placer sur le terrain. Kuroko faisait vraiment petit à côté, mais bien qu'étant très mauvais pour marquer, il avait des cartes secrètes en main. Enfin il l'espérait. Il n'était pas très rassuré pour le match, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Il espérait juste que ce Kagami savait jouer.

Le match débuta, alors que les lycéens se faisaient une passe, le ballon se retrouva dans les mains de Kagami sans que celui-ci ne le voit. Il eut un moment de flottement sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Kagami reprit ses esprits et marqua un dunk sans effort. Le même phénomène se passa encore une fois, le ballon allait dans une direction, et le moment d'après il partait dans la direction opposé. Les lycéens se regardèrent entre eux, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Le ballon arrivait toujours pile poil au bon endroit, dans les mains d'un joueur sans que celui-ci ne bouge, rendant le jeu extrêmement fluide. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'équipe de Kagami et de Kuroko arrive à dix points alors que les lycéens n'avaient pu marquer aucun point.

Kagami se rapporcha de lui.

-Mais putain, qu'est ce que c'était que ça. C'était toi ?

Kuroko lui répondit avec un petit sourire énigmatique, content d'avoir pu jouer et d'avoir gagner. Les jeunes criaient, content de pouvoir continuer à jouer, ne comprenant pas le miracle qui venait de se passer. Kuroko allait récupérer ses affaires, laisser dans un coin un peu plus loin quand il remarqua une personne pas si inconnue que ça. Akashi Seijuro l'observait en retrait, le visage impassible. Il s'approcha des deux, son aura écrasante de dominance. Il ignora Kagami et se plaça devant Kuroko.

«-Rejoins l'équipe de Teiko. »

Le ton autoritaire déplu à Kuroko, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et il avait horreur de ne pas avoir le choix. Pris d'un élan aussi brusque qu'inconnu, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur et répondit d'une voix assuré :

-Je refuse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir à tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je souhaitais le couper à ce moment afin de passer aux choses sérieuses dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ceux qui suivent et qui répondent favorablement à cette fiction.**_

 **Koneko** Je te remercie pour ta review. A la base, j'étais plus dans ton cas, à lire les différentes fictions sur KnB, et c'est assez récent pour moi d'écrire sur ce genre d'univers, avec des personnages déjà existants. J'essaie au mieux d'éviter les fautes étou, mais je ne vois pas tout. Encore désolé, je sais qu'il est toujours plus agréable de lire une fiction quand il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui vous arrachent le rétine. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant.

 **Ciel Saynen** Tu me trouves sadique ! Attends la suite, j'avais pas encore commencée à l'être. Je suis un peu comme toi, j'adore littéralement quand Kuroko est un peu soumis (en même temps face à Akashi, voilà quand), mais je préfère quand il a un peu plus de caractère. Et j'espère que c'est ce que je pourrais retranscrire dans ma fiction. Je me demande qui de Akashi ou de Kuroko va en baver le plus !

 **Sabrina-visiteur** J'crois qu'on est toute dingue de ces yeux ! En tout cas merci de ton soutien et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Merci également à **Luna Heydhysh** , **Guest** , **nistley** et **haru-chan21** pour vos commentaires

.

.

 **Chapitre 3** : Assumer les conséquences

Le cœur de Kuroko battait à tout rompre, il déglutit légèrement, essayant de se faire discret. Bien qu'il eut affirmait avec certitude de pas vouloir écouter Akashi et rejoindre l'équipe, il se sentait d'un coup beaucoup moins suicidaire et confiant. Sa confiance en soi s'était fait la malle en même temps que son courage, face au regard du démon en face de lui.

« _Ne jamais le contredire_ » lui avait dit Aomine quelques jours plutôt avec sérieux, quand ils parlaient des autres membres de l'équipe. Et pour qu'Aomine lui dises quelque chose avec un minimum de sérieux, c'est que ça devait être important. _Voir vitale_.

« Reprends toi, idiot, ce n'est qu'un élève de la même année que toi » se rassura Kuroko, avant de reprendre un peu de contenance. Ses yeux s'étaient baissés naturellement sans qu'il s'en rende compte, jusqu'à fixés un point imaginaire sur le torse d'Akashi. Il allait se sauver, aussi dignement qu'il était possible dans ce genre de situation quand une main se plaça sous sa mâchoire et releva sa tête. La main exerçait une pression ferme et autoritaire sans pour autant lui infliger une quelconque douleur. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de plonger ces yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Il sursauta légèrement en apercevant ces étranges yeux le fixaient sans ciller. Kuroko qui avait l'habitude d'analyser les personnes, ne décela pas vraiment une trace de colère ou de rage sur ce visage. Mais plutôt quelque chose de sauvage, d'implacable. _De dangereux_.

-Désormais, tu m'appartiens Tetsuya.

L'intonation de la voix et l'utilisation de son prénom si familièrement le prit au dépourvu. Il devait être présent quand il s'était présenté face à Kagami. Un frisson le parcourut, remontant insidieusement sur son échine. Il réussit néanmoins à se ressaisir. Il avait juste été pris au dépourvu, il n'était pas faible, il pouvait se protéger.

-Ne sois pas si familier avec moi s'il te plait.

La poigne sur sa mâchoire se resserra, lui faisait mal pour le coup. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur, une légère grimace aux lèvres. Kagami qui était resté en retrait, mal à l'aise face à la pression qu'il ressentait entre les deux collégiens, s'avança afin de libérer son camarde de la poigne de ce type effrayant et complètement malade.

-Hé, lâche le, tu vois pas que tu lui fa…

Akashi tourna son regard vers l'importun, lui accordant pour la première fois un minimum d'intérêt. Beaucoup plus petit que Kagami, il était obligé de lever la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais des deux, Kagami se sentait en danger. Pourtant, théoriquement vu son gabarit, il devrait être capable de le gérer sans problème. Mais c'est pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant, loin de là même. Il eut un électrochoc quand il s'adressa à lui.

-Baisse les yeux, insecte.

Alors que Kagami reculait, il fut prit de vertige et se retrouva les fesses à terre sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il releva les yeux hagard vers la personne qui le dominait largement à présent. Alors qu'il s'attendait au déluge ou à un phénomène surnaturel concluant par une tragique mort, Akashi se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur sa première victime, figé par les évènements. La main qui avait élue domicile sous son menton descendit doucement, avant de se placer sur sa gorge, plaquant inexorablement sa pomme d'Adam. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Kuroko arrêta de respirer sous la légère caresse. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment de douleur physique, au contraire, et c'est cela qui était effrayant. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on le touche, encore moins intimement, par un illustre inconnu.

-Je jugerai par quels moyens tu peux m'être utile à partir de maintenant. Je te vois lundi, Tetsuya.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, il se retira sans un mot de plus. Kuroko l'aperçu monter dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées avant de le perdre de vue.

« Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré... »

XXXXX

« Rha, j'en ai marre ! Pour qui il se prend celui là ! » râla Kagami en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant dégringoler la pyramide d'hamburger présent sur son plateau. Cela faisait une heure que Kagami et Kuroko, plus ou moins remis de leurs émotions, s'était installés à une table d'un fast-food proche. Kuroko, de nouveau impassible, regardait avec un léger amusement le grand collégien pestait contre le monde. Il sirotait tranquillement son milkshake pendant que l'autre joueur gober littéralement sa pitance sous les yeux effarés des autres clients. Même Kuroko se demandait comment il pouvait manger tout ça sans être malade.

Avalant sa énième bouchée, Kagami releva la tête.

-Maintenant que j'y penses ? Il s'est passé quoi sur le terrain ? J'ai jamais vu ça ! On aurait dit des balles invisibles, puis même toi je t'ai perdu de vu alors qu'on était dans la même équipe...

Kuroko sourit légèrement, content d'avoir pu jouer et d'avoir pu être utile. Il laissa Kagami partir sur des hypothèses incongrues et complétement folle sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui ne pouvait penser qu'à Akashi et ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas été heureux quand on lui avait proposé de rejoindre l'équipe de Basket, alors qu'il avait échoué aux examens d'entrée. Mais alors pourquoi ce besoin viscéral de s'opposer farouchement à la dominance d'Akashi. Il aurait très bien pu accepter, l'autre collégien se saurait vite lasser de lui et l'aurait laissé jouer tranquillement. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir lancer un défi à Akashi, d'avoir déclencher un jeu qui le dépasser totalement pour le moment. Et où, il n'en doutait pas, finirait perdant.

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Kagami le fit revenir à la réalité. Ce dernier tentait d'attirer son attention depuis un certain temps, vu son exaspération. Le plateau en face de lui était vide alors que Kuroko était à la moitié de sa boisson. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, prêtant attention au grand rouquin en face de lui, qui semblait étrangement agité.

-Dis, dit-il après un moment de silence, y a deux mecs qui nous observent depuis tout à l'heure. Ils sont clairement louches…

Kuroko, intrigué, se retourna avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Autant dire que dans son cas, il avait peu de chances de se faire griller. Contrairement à son voisin qui s'était relevé de sa chaise et fixé les hommes derrière lui, de manière tout à fait indiscrète. Kuroko reconnu avec étonnement les cheveux bleues si caractéristiques d'Aomine, qui dépassaient de plusieurs centimètres d'un meuble. À ces côtés,la personne aux cheveux blonds tentaient également de disparaitre. Sans succès. Leurs grandes tailles ne leur permettaient pas de faire ce genre de folie.

-Hum, Kuroko, tu les connais ? Demanda Kagami, en se retournant vers la place de son voisin, place qui était soudainement vide.« Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais...»

Kuroko en avait profité pour s'éclipser et se glisser derrière les deux imprudents qui avaient, de toute évidence, perdu leur cible de vue. Il s'approcha de leur dos discrètement, jusqu'à que son souffle se glisse dans le cou d'Aomine.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda Kuroko d'une voix calme alors que les deux interpelés sursautaient violemment.

-'Tain, Tetsu, tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! Surgis pas derrière nous comme ça ! Dit-il, la main posée sur son torse, à l'endroit où son cœur battaient follement.

Le blond quand à lui, s'était retrouvé le cul sur le sol, encore sous le choc. Kuroko lui tendit la main, afin de l'aider à se relever. Le blond reprenant ces esprits, lui offrit un sourire piteux, avant d'accepter son aide.

-Alors, que faisiez-vous ? Redemanda Kuroko, curieux de la réponse

-Hum, comment dire, commença Aomine, on rentrait de l'entraînement et je t'ai vu. Je voulais venir te saluer, mais tu n'étais pas seul. Puis comme je t'avais jamais vu avec quelqu'un à l'école ou en dehors, j'étais un peu curieux, et euh voilà !

-Donc, vous m'espionnez ?

-NON , scandèrent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes. On voulait juste s'assurer que cet homme, n'en avait pas après ta vertu,Tetsu, continua Aomine mal à l'aise.

Puis se redressant soudainement, et tentant visiblement de changer de sujet, il désigna le blond à ses côtés !

« Je t'ai pas présenté ! Kise-kum , Testu! Testu , Kise-kum. C'est un nouveau joueur de l'équipe.

Le blond, en face de Kuroko lui offrit un sourire ravageur avant de lui tendre la main. Sa poigne était douce et ferme à la fois. Kuroko le catégorisa directement dans le genre de mec sympathique mais un peu superficiel. Bien qu'il pensait lourdement se tromper.

-Enchanté, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Dis Aominecchi, tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton Kurokocchi était aussi mignon !

-HEIN, comment oses tu, je vais te tuer ! Aomine se jeta sur lui, afin de débattre sur son point de vue déplacée. Alors que les deux se donnaient en spectacle devant tout le monde, Kuroko, retourna tranquillement à sa table, sirotant son milk-shake au passage. Le rouge était toujours là, visiblement choqué par la situation actuelle. Il se tourna vers Kuroko en soupirant :

-Tu as vraiment des amis bizarres toi.

 _XXXXX_

Kuroko était rentré chez lui, en délaissant les trois autres derrière lui. La journée, dans l'ensemble avait été agréable. Jouer au basket en équipe lui avait fait un bien fou. Bien que ces membres commençaient à le rappeler à l'ordre. Il n'était pas très endurant, ni trop sportif malgré son talent spécial pour le basket. Enfin quand on y pense, il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très discret, de très inexpressif, à tel point que les gens semblaient ne pas le voir du tout. Bien que blessé au début, il en avait fait une grande force. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de fierté.

Jouer dans l'équipe avec Aomine et ce Kise lui donnait envie, mais d'un côté il appréhendait de se retrouver de nouveau face à face avec Akashi. La main de Kuroko monta à son visage avant de descendre en une caresse sur son cou. Il s'empourpra directement en se remémorant la scène. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, ne laissant qu'une touffe de cheveux bleus dépassés.

« Bon, il me reste un jour pour trouver une solution »

Car il se faisait aucun doute que Lundi, il serait obligé de lui faire face.


End file.
